


All the Reasons to Hope

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soft Stucky, Tony's only breifly mentioned, pining?, there are snuggles, well i tried anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Bucky thinks he has a chance with Steve. Here's just a few reasons why.





	

It was a collection of moments that made Bucky think and hope that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Steve. To be with Steve in the hold your hand, kiss you goodnight,wake up and see you first thing in the morning kind of way.

 

\-----+-----+-----+

 

At the start of it all, after he had been brought in, it was the aborted movements he'd seen in the corner of his eyes. Not to hurt (though he didn't know that the very first time), never to hurt. To touch and to feel he was real Steve had explained months later. 

 

In the beginning he would reach out as if to grasp his shoulder, to rub his hair, to pull him in for a hug. But. He'd always stop short and drop his hand away awkwardly; apparently having already drawn the line of how far he'd act with Bucky. Without actually talking to Bucky himself about it.

 

He'd had enough of that shit after a week. He wasn't broken. At least not completely.

 

Walking down the sidewalk, the two had been talking. Looking back, Bucky doesn't even remember what about; just that they had started laughing to themselves. Curving towards each other like a pair of parentheses, and Steve; Steve had reached out for his hand. Before he had the chance to drop it, Bucky had met him halfway and reached out to firmly grasp his hand. Squeezing lightly he had looked up into the other man's eyes suddenly unsure. Maybe Steve had always just changed his mind all those times and didn't want to actually touch him, and that was the case now. What if-

 

Bright blue eyes and a sunny smile met his jumbled thoughts. And he squeezed his hand back gently . Thoughts resolved, Bucky was determined to continue meeting Stevie halfway; and even cross the line a little to actually find Steve’s and his own boundaries. 

 

A hug here. A light shove there. Flick his kneecap for that smart comment. Sit just a little closer than before on the couch during movie night. Let him know that all the things that you do, can be done back. Push and be pushed until you're both comfortable to be living out of each other's pockets again.

 

\-----+-----+-----+

 

Lord knows that Bucky didn't remember everything all the time, but recently he'd been starting to accept that. Steve didn't remember everything and he hadn’t been made to forget. Time passes and takes with it the clarity of moments, of memories, until they are distant and dreamlike. 

 

But.

 

For the things he did remember, he wrote down. He cherished and savored every inside joke and detail of his own life that had previously been forgotten. Especially memories about Steve. He didn't always share with him, and Steve knows that. But he was happy for him, happy to see that when he spaced out and came back to himself that there was an extra reason to smile. He understood nostalgia.

 

Once in awhile the memories would coincide almost perfectly with what was going on around them at the moment, and he collects these moments like gold. Because it's fun to remember. It's also fun to remind Steve of what he's forgotten. 

 

A lazy afternoon with Stark ranting about tuna fish (of all things), and all Bucky had to do was poke Steve on the cheek to get his attention from where he was lying against his chest, look him in the eyes and say. Rosco. 

 

Remembering did have its perks, especially when they made Steve start to laugh from his stomach, practically falling over himself, or rather off of Bucky. Gave him a reason to encircle him with his arms and bring him closer so he wouldn't fall, cling just a little tighter. And if Steve had snuggled into his neck after calming down,well, no one said anything. Except for Stark, he had moved on to the topic of forks as if he hadn't been interrupted by Steve’s laughter.

 

He'd left later that afternoon with a snarky one liner, fond smile, and exasperated roll of his eyes.

 

\-----+-----+-----+

 

They had already done date - like things together. Call it clichéd, but they do go to Coney island on occasion. Just the two of them for old times sake. No more barfing on one another (thank god).

 

They'd go to new restaurants, and tryout cafes that they would both swear up and down that weren't there a week ago. Art museums, walks through their city, rock wall climbing, etc. 

 

They were all, Bucky supposes, “dates” in their own right. In every way in fact, except by name. Maybe he could change that. Go out in no uncertain terms, and ask Steve on a date. It could end(best case scenario) one of two ways. Either he says yes or he says no. They'd still be together. Probably. He's not gonna think to hard about the outcome.

 

\-----+-----+-----+

 

Steve could say no, but he'd be good about it. Lord knows he's let more than a few people down gently saying, no he wouldn't like to go on a date, and, no he doesn't wish to tell them why. 

 

It's happened on multiple occasions throughout their adventures on their not-dates. One of them brought a bouquet of roses. Bucky felt particularly awkward during the beginning of that encounter.

 

After every turn down though, he'd give Bucky this look. A look that says “I'm here with you”, and then it would morph just for a second adding on a question, an “ aren't I?”

 

Bucky can't help but take his hand in confirmation,pull him a little closer after those particular looks. He's only human. He's also hopelessly in love with his best friend.

 

\-----+-----+-----+

 

It's December 22, and Bucky Barnes isn't going to be the living example of a hallmark movie, and wait till Christmas to ask his best friend on a date. Nope.

 

It's a bit anticlimactic, and he's grateful for it.

 

Snow had been drifting just outside the window. Muzzily blinking open his eyes, Bucky had sleepily extracted himself from Steve’s warmth (reluctantly) and opened the curtain all the way; allowing the weak light to stream into the still relatively dark room. 

 

Falling back into bed, he snuggles back closer to Steve, who in turn pulls him even closer still. Until they're both settled and sated, warm under the comforter, breath in sync.

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Yeah Buck?”

“Wanna go on a date?”

 

A pause.

 

“Yeah Buck, I'd like that.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

Another pause as they both settle in again. Relaxing even further into each other's embrace. Until Bucky rises up and rests on his elbow.

 

“With me.” he clarifies.

 

Laughing and groaning, Steve pulls him down and nuzzles into his soft hair. Wrapping his arms around him and effectively trapping him against his body.

 

“Oh I hadn't guessed, I thought you meant Rhodey.”

 

Punk.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“I didn't say anything.”

 

“You were thinking it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

I love you. 

 

He'd say it later. But for now he's silent and enjoying the warmth of Steve. Enjoying the lazy mood that's wrapped itself around the both of them.

 

He probably already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are interested in reading about the stranger with roses or the first not - touch then....that's coming:p
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> If you made it this far
> 
> THANKS FOR READING  
> (  
> )  
> (


End file.
